Bosco's Faces New Life
by LawFanatic
Summary: (Title has been changed. Formally known as Bosco Death Bed.) Faith and Bosco, first step to an everlasting love.
1. Bosco's Death Bed

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affliated with Third Watch. These characters are not mine.

Notes: This is my first FanFic, and I am a big Faith/Bosco fan. Please R & R, and give me your thought's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Bosco's Death Bed

"Damn it Bosco! You can't die. I love you. God, I love you so much. You can't die on me. Do you hear me you bastard, you can't die on me. God, I wish I could tell you this." Faith exclaimed holding his hand as he lie in a hospital bed. "God I wish I knew if you felt the same about me. Why Bosco, why." Faith closed her eyes placing her forehead to his cold hand. He hasn't moved once since the shooting.

"You're the only one who's ever understood what it is to be a cop. The passion, sorrow, the bullshit we have to live through day in and day out. That's what you have to do Bosco. Live. Live for me. Live for us. I haven't told anyone yet, but Fred's been cheating on me. And I finally realized it's you I've loved. It's always been you." Faith's tears streamed violently down her face. She wiped them away with her arm smudging her makeup.

"Bosco, you were right. When you said this was war, that bastard came after all of us. His lackeys shot up the ER. But we got 'em all. Every single one of those bastards. And I mean _every_ single one of them. Cruz went to arrest the son-of-a-bitch that ordered the shooting, who was also behind the car bombings, and I shot him. Four times. Just after he was cuffed.

"I didn't care. The asshole deserved to die. After what he did to our friends. What he did to you." Faith's tears burned in her eyes, and her anger raged through her self. She clenched his hand tightly in hers. "Come on Bosco, wake up. Wake up damnit!"

Davis and Sully enter quietly in Bosco's room. They can hear her sobbing softly into the sheet beside Bosco's comatose body.

"How's he doing?" Sully asked bearing a concerned look upon his face. "Is he gonna be ok?"

Faith lifted her head with a distraught look on her face. "What? Huh? When did you guys get here?"

"Just a moment ago." Davis replied. "How're you doing Faith?"

"I could be better." She spoke tearfully. "How long have you been here? What time is it? What day is it?"

"We just got here." Sully glanced at his watch. "It's going on midnight, and I think it's Thursday."

"Oh. I've been here since the surgery."

"Damn It Faith, go home and get some rest." Sully spoke softly. "Faith, I'll get a uniform to give you a ride home, and I'll call you if anything happens."

"Fuck you! Fuck you both. I can't leave. I can't leave Bosco. I can't leave him like this." Faith cried out. Her tears flowing freely onto the already tear-stained bed sheet where Bosco lie.

Davis and Sully stepped back in surprise. They had never seen Faith like this before. "I love you Bosco, Please don't leave me, don't leave me alone with our baby." They were in shock hearing Faith speak these words to Bosco.

"What did you just say Faith? What the hell did you just say?" Scully was taken aback.

"Oh, you guys are still in here?"

"Faith what did you mean by that?" Davis asked curiously, placing a hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her.

"By what?" Faith asked not sure what he meant.

"You just said that you love Bosco, and…" Davis trailed off astonished at what he just heard, and drew his hand back. "Are you saying that you're pregnant with Bosco kid?" Davis continued.

"Yes." Faith started. "Bosco and I… we… we're going to have a baby." She laid her head down against Bosco's hand sobbing somberly into his hand.

"What about Fred and the kids-" Sully began saying but was cut off by Faith.

"What about that bastard?"


	2. Bosco Lives

Disclaimer: Don't own or am affiliated with Third Watch or its characters. However, Dr. Wagner's mine.

Notes: Sorry this took so long. My editor has been to busy doing her own thing. But it's here. Please enjoy. And a big thanks to all those who've read and reviewed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Bosco Lives**

"Who's a bastard Faith?"

"What? Oh my God Bosco, you're alive. Oh, thank you God!" Faith cried out in joy as tears ran down her face.

Bosco's looked around the room, seeing Faith, Sully, and Davis just standing around. Bosco saw the flowers, and the uniformed officer standing outside his door. He looked down to see that he was covered in bandages, and that he couldn't see out of his right eye.

"I'll go get the doctor."

"Thanks Davis." Faith said

Davis walked out the door down to the nurse station, and thought to himself. _Faith and Bosco are having a kid, damn._

"Hey Mary, Bosco awake. Can you get the doctor?"

"Sure Davis. I'll call for Doctor Wagner."

Bosco looked over at Faith, who was softly crying. _God I loved this woman. I wish I could marry her. I just wish Fred was gone. God I hate that man._

Sully stepped out of the room to give Faith and Bosco a chance to be alone. He was happy for both of them, and went to go call Rose, Bosco's mother, to tell her the good news, and to ask Rose to marry him.

"Bosco I need to tell you few things." Faith took his hand into hers, holding it to her face. Her tears slipping through his fingers.

"What is it Faith?"

Before she could begin Dr. Wagner made his entrance. "Good Morning Mr. Boscorelli. I'm Dr. Wagner. How are we felling today? I am glad to see you're out of your coma."

Bosco was looking at Faith, and noticed she had a detective's badge on, and wonder how long he had been out.

"I'm going to have a nurse draw some blood, se we can do some tests, Mr. Boscorelli. Afterwards, I'd like for you to try to walk, as well as try to eat some solid food." Bosco just nodded in agreement.

Faith was so happy that Bosco was alive. She had so much she needed to tell him. Bosco was the only person she ever really loved and cared for more then her children, Emily and Charlie. With these three in her life, she felt nothing could go wrong.

A nurse walked into his room to draw blood for the testing. Faith held onto Bosco's hand tightly as the nurse put the needle into his arm. He winced when the needle pricked his arm, and turned his head away. Once finished, the nurse smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Boscorelli. I was told you could be a bear of a patient when it came to needles." Faith just laughed. She grasped Bosco's arm preventing him from saying something back to the nurse. Another nurse came in to start removing the bandages from Bosco body.

**-two hours later-**

"Fuck! That hurt's you jag off."

"Mr. Boscorelli, you don't have to be rude, I'm here to help. You were in a coma for 10 days, and we have to get your blood pumping back into your legs. So be the good cop that you are and do the work with me, not against me, okay."

"Whatever." Faith gave Bosco a disgruntled look. He only smiled back.

Dr Wagner walked into the therapy room and sat down next to Bosco. "Well Mr. Boscorelli, all your tests came back good, you should be out of here later today."

"Maurice, thank God your alive. My baby's alive."

_"Mom!_"

"Don't Mom me. I already lost one son, I'm not about to lose you too." Rose leaned over and clung to her son tightly.

"Mom, get off of me. I'm sore, but I'm okay. You don't have to worry about it." Bosco pushed his mom off of him. She smacked him on the arm then hugged him again.

Faith walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee she obtained from the lounge. Faith had been waiting to get Bosco alone for a while now, but his friends and family presented to be a problem for her to reach her goal. She wanted to tell him she's pregnant. That she and Fred were officially over. That she loves him, more than anything, and that she wants to spend the rest of her life with him. She also wanted to tell him that Fred had been cheating on her.

**-two more hours later-**

Faith and Bosco were alone at last. This was her chance to talk to him before anyone else shows up. She began, but stuttered the entire time. "Bosco, um, I need to, um, tell you, um, something,"

"Yeah Faith. What is it? You know you can tell me anything." He touched her hand lightly and smiled.

"Do you remember that night a couple of weeks ago; The night of passion we shared?" Faith paused, gathering up all her courage, and continued. "Well I'm… I'm pregnant. And yes it's yours. Fred and I haven't had sex in months. Bosco… I love you."

"I'm… I'm going to be a dad? I can't believe this. I'm going to be a dad." Once he got over the initial shock and excitement, he took her hand and kissed it firmly. "Faith I love you too. You were all I thought about when I was in my coma. But, what about Fred?"

"What about that bastard? Can you believe he has been cheating on me. For over a year now, and had the nerve to tell me it's my fault he was cheating on me. _My_ fault, because I was 'never there.' I work to put a roof over his head, food on his table, and keep the bills paid, and he blames me. Who the hell does he think he is?" Angry tears streamed down her delicate face.

"Why are you crying? Faith, honey, Fred doesn't deserve a good women like you."

"I know. He just makes me so-" Never mind. I'm just so happy you're alive, and that you love me. I was so worried I wouldn't be able to tell you of our wonderful miracle. I love you."

"Faith, you should know by now that some jag off is not going to kill Maurice Boscorelli. I'm going to die of old age, with my family all around me."

Dr. Wagner made his entrance once again. "Well Mr. Boscorelli, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear this. You can go home tonight. I'll have Mary come back in a few minutes and have you sign your papers, then you can go home."

"Thanks, Dr. Wagner. Faith honey, I don't have any clothes to changed into. What am I going to wear out of here?"

"Bosco, I brought you some clothes, from your place."

"So what clothes did you bring me." Slowly getting out of bed, still feeling achy.

"A pair of black jeans, and one of your gray NYPD shirts. Oh, and one of your black NYPD hats. I hope that okay for you."

"Faith it's great. I like what you brought me."

Mary walked back into the room holding a clipboard. "Here you go Bosco. Just sign here, and here, and your free to go home."

"Thanks Mary, so when can I go back to work?"

"In a week or so, Bosco. You need to come back here so Dr. Wagner can check you out once more, then you can go back to work."

"Let's go home Faith." Bosco wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she helped him up, but winced slightly from the pain he still felt. A nurse brought in a wheelchair, and Faith held Bosco's as he was wheeled out. Neither of them seeing Fred in the shadows, who had been watching everything that had happened.


End file.
